


spike

by yourloveisameme



Series: 10/# [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, got hit in the fucking face: a memoir by hinata shouyou, this is so short lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourloveisameme/pseuds/yourloveisameme
Summary: 10/3- hinata/asahi"Waaaah!" Hinata wailed, falling to the floor as Azumane's spike hit him.





	spike

"Waaaah!" Hinata wailed, falling to the floor as Azumane's spike hit him. The ball bounced away, leaving a red imprint on his face.

"I'm sorry!" cried Asahi. "Are you okay?" He left his end of the court and came running to Hinata's side.

Hinata groaned. "Mmm, my face kind of hurts."

"Do you want an ice pack or...?"

Hinata looked up at him through his lashes. "Please kiss it."

Asahi made a choking noise, but he obeyed Hinata's request and placed a kiss on his temple, watching Hinata's cheeks flush and his face crack into a grin.

"Yeah, yeah," Nishinoya called out, "You guys are cute, we get it, now can we get back to practice?" Blushing, Asahi held out his large hand and helped an equally red-faced Hinata to his feet.

**Author's Note:**

> yea I feel like this pair is? so pure??? NEED MORE
> 
> sorry it's so short, I went to an in person class today for the first time in YEARS and the commute took 4 hours cause I missed the damn bus an I am worn out lol. I'll have a longer work for tmrw ship tho :)


End file.
